Cayden Cailean
Cayden Cailean (pronounced KAY-den KAY-lee-en) is one of the Ascended: those who achieved godhood by passing the Test of the Well of Ascension. Because of the way in which he passed the Test, he is also known as the "Lucky Drunk", "Drunken Hero", or the "Accidental God". Appearance Cayden Cailean is an unassuming deity, and appears much as he did before completing the Test of the Well. He is usually depicted as a bronze-skinned man wearing chainmail and holding a tankard of ale in one hand, sometimes accompanied by a rapier in the other. He is often shown in combat against hosts of devils, and is sometimes depicted wearing broken shackles, representing his pursuit of freedom for both body and mind. Providence Cayden Cailean's favor might be rewarded with the discovery of fresh drink, while his displeasure may result in such beverages turning inexplicably sour. Planar allies Creatures that exemplify bravery and freedom hold special honor in the mind of the Drunken Hero. Cayhounds, satyrs, and rust monsters are prime examples. His divine servitor race are the ataxians, humorous and boisterous pixie-like creatures with an uncanny ability to find the nearest tavern. On Elysium (and sometimes beyond), Cayden Cailean is also served by a number of races that share his philosophy, including azatas, cayhounds, and fey. Church of Cayden Cailean The faithful of Cayden Cailean hold their patron's two loves, freedom and drink, as the pillars of his church. Free to seek their own means of venerating the Drunken Hero, it's not uncommon for followers to take part in events involving one or both of these. The creation and drinking of spirits is often considered a noble and holy, though not formal, pastime. Likewise, the act of fighting for freedom, both that of others and of oneself, is highly respected and honored; both liberators and chevaliers are welcome additions to the Lucky Drunk's faith. Members of Cailean's church can be found anywhere on and in Other World , but worship of the Lucky Drunk thrives in Minus, Garland and Gilead. Despite the church's promotion of drink, the faithful draw a line between drinking for merriment and drinking to excess. The latter is seen as the abuse of one of the deity's favored things, and as such is frowned upon. Similarly, although the faithful of Cayden Cailean are known to actively seek out danger and adventure, they recognize the need to withdraw when a situation turns sour. Stupidity does not equal bravery, and bravery should never be sought at the bottom of a keg. Worshipers The majority of those who follow Cayden Cailean are simple people who seek simple pleasures in life. Those who brew and sell alcoholic drink often revere the Drunken Hero, as do those who partake of such fare. Adventurers seeking to promote goodness often find a sense of kinship with the deity, their goals of freedom and adventure mirroring those of the god of bravery. Brewkeepers Followers of Cayden Cailean who devote themselves to brewing, distilling, and crafting alcoholic and magical beverages are known as brewkeepers. These talented and celebrated faithful can distill spells into potent beverages, enhance potions with alcoholic chasers, and brawl with a tankard as effectively as if it were a mace. Clergy Cayden Cailean's clergy is comprised primarily of clerics, though a smattering of druids and bards can also be counted among their number. In the rare instances where any structure exists, the church favors a loose hierarchy. Typically, priests are free to spread the ideals of their faith as they see fit; the priests of the Lucky Drunk are often barkeeps, freedom fighters, or adventurers traveling alone or as part of a group. Matters of ceremony and high society are often held as secondary considerations to such individuals, and the clergy reflects this by limiting its formal dress to a simple brown tunic or robe and a wine-red stole bearing the god's ale mug symbol. Many members also include a tankard as part of their formal garb, for luck and as a matter of practicality. Before attempting a particularly difficult or stressful task, followers of the Accidental God will often pour out a bit of ale on the ground. Temples and shrines Few buildings exist that serve primarily as a house dedicated to the worship of Cayden Cailean. However, smaller shrines to the Lucky Drunk are common in alehouses, inns, and breweries. When seeking divine assistance from such a house of worship, it's expected for to partake in its more worldly offerings; although such temples often donate their earnings to benefit the community, they are still run as businesses. The church also sponsors a large number of orphanages, and it's not uncommon for children from such locations to take the surname Cailean when they leave. Holy texts Cayden Cailean is not known to have taken the time to write a book or manual describing his divine teachings. Instead, he chooses to let his actions before and after attaining divinity serve as an example to his followers. ; Placard of Wisdom : Consisting of no more than a few lines of text, this writing usually takes the form of a simple wall-hanging that summarizes the traits that should be embraced by the followers of the Drunken Hero. Favored animals Gods are often associated with certain animals, either because they possess a quality that the god favors, or because the god's faithful feel a special kinship to it. Cayden Cailean's favored animals include hounds, eagles, and animals that have escaped captivity.